Silvermist
by Biowolf
Summary: This is the tale of an abused Umbreon. Silvermist begins his quest to find a Pokemon who knows the answers to his questions.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Silvermist

"Ninetales! Use flamethrower!" 

The Ninetales belonging to the enthusiastic female human roared and opened his mouth to unleash his attack.

"Umbreon! Dodge it!"

Silvermist, or Umbreon as his master called him, lowered his head and focused on the Ninetales. He certainly hoped he could dodge this attack. If he didn't and he lost the battle his master would beat him again.

Ninetales aimed and shot a hot stream of fire at the dark-type Pokemon. Silvermist jumped to the right and just barely missed being burned. 

"Try again, Ninetales!"

Silvermist winced. He was already badly injured, and he didn't know if he could continue dodging attacks. He always had a difficult time battling, since his master never let him be healed after battles, or the beatings. His master said it would make him get stronger, but the Umbreon never felt stronger, he only felt weaker. But his master could not be wrong. Silvermist must be stupid. His master said he was stupid too. 

Ninetales unleashed a barrage of flamethrower attacks, and Silvermist did his best to dodge them. 

Right. Left. Left again.

"Umbreon! Quick attack!" his master screamed.

"Ninetales! Use take-down!" the female human yelled.

Silvermist lowered his head and charged. Ninetales prepared to use take-down.

Silvermist was confident that he would hit the Ninetales first. But his confidence disappeared as he felt a sharp pain in his right front paw. Silvermist knew that the wound had opened up again. His master had punished him for losing to a Pikachu yesterday. 

Silvermist yelped in pain and tripped. His head hit the ground and he slid a few feet, cutting himself in a few places during the process.

He tried to get up and attack the Ninetales, but suddenly something slammed into him. He was knocked harshly into the air and slammed into a rock. 

Silvermist slid down to the base of the rock. He felt dizzy. Blood was seeping out of the cut on his paw. His back and chest felt wet. He knew he must be bleeding in those places too.

Silvermist tried to get up. He couldn't. A sharp blade of fear ripped through his chest. His master would be mad. He would be punished. His master tried to make him strong, but Silvermist was a stupid weak Pokemon. He couldn't do anything right. Then Silvermist felt ashamed. He didn't win many battles. He made his master look bad. Silvermist knew that he was a bad Pokemon. He was such a bad Pokemon.

Silvermist was vaguely aware of the female trainer congratulating her Ninetales and recalling it. 

Now she was walking away.

A dark shadow covered him. It was his master.

Silvermist felt his master grab him roughly by the scruff of his neck. He held back his yelp of pain. He knew his master didn't like it when Silvermist cried out. 

His master carried him into the forest. It was time for his punishment.

The next thing Silvermist knew was that he was in pain.

His master had thrown him into a tree.

Silvermist cried out and his master began to yell at him.

He didn't know some of the words his master was screaming, but he understood "stupid, weak Pokemon", "pathetic", "bad Pokemon", and "loser".

Then his master stomped over to him. Silvermist cried out in pain every time his master kicked him. 

He felt something inside of him break.

Blood was seeping out of his body.

Silvermist was sobbing in pain now, but he knew he deserved it. He was a bad Pokemon, after all. Bad Pokemon had to be punished.

His master grabbed a stick and started to beat him. 

Silvermist screamed as the stick smashed down on his head.

He coughed up some blood. He wasn't surprised. He was broken inside.

Everything was spinning now. Silvermist couldn't focus. His master was still beating him. The pain was too much. He couldn't take much more.

He screamed again as his master slammed his foot down on one of Silvermist's paws.

He felt it snap, and he knew he wouldn't be walking for a while.

Blood was everywhere now. 

Silvermist was too weak to even scream now.

He whimpered as his master stomped on his broken paw a few times.

Then his master walked away. Silvermist knew that he was going to come back after a while, though.

Silvermist couldn't understand why he could not be strong. 

He was such a bad Pokemon.

He was weak.

He was stupid.

He master deserved a better Pokemon than him.

Silvermist was still dizzy from all the pain, and his vision was blurry.

He saw a dark figure coming towards him. 

Was it his master?

No, Silvermist realized. It was another human.

He knew the human had spotted him because he suddenly stopped. The human ran to Silvermist and knelt down beside him. Silvermist could now make out that this human was male.

The human had a Pokemon with him, but Silvermist couldn't make out what it was.

The human took something out of his bag and began to spray Silvermist with it.

The pain began to lessen, he paw began to heal, his insides stopped hurting, and his vision became clearer. Silvermist realized that the human was using some sort of potion on him.

Soon Silvermist was fully healed. He managed to sit up and look at the human. He had brownish-red hair. The Pokemon beside him was an Umbreon, like him.

"Are you okay, now?" the human asked. 

Silvermist was just about to reply, when he saw his master coming.

He backed into the tree behind him. He knew that his master would be angry.

His master and the human were yelling at each other.

Silvermist was scared.

While his master and the human were arguing, the human's Umbreon walked over to him.

_Why did your trainer hurt you like that?_

_I lost a battle. _

_So?_

Silvermist became confused. Why didn't the other Umbreon understand?

Suddenly his master cried out. The human had punched him in the face.

Now Silvermist was even more confused. Why was the human hurting his master?

Silvermist knew that his master would want him to fight the human now, but he didn't dare do anything unless his master ordered him to.

Silvermist didn't move as he watched the human call out his Arcanine. The human had his Arcanine chase away his master.

Silvermist was trembling now. He had no idea what to do. He was scared. His master was not here. The human had made his master go away.

The human walked over to where Silvermist was.

"You'll be okay now. He won't hurt you again."

The human knelt down then began to stroke Silvermist's head. 

It was nice. His master had never treated Silvermist like this. His master had only given him pain, but this human was making him feel happy. 

But then, the human withdrew his hand. Silvermist looked up at the human, confused.

The human smiled down at him, then turned around and started to walk away with his own Umbreon and his Arcanine.

Silvermist watched as the human disappeared from view. 

That human had made him happy.

His master had made him feel scared.

He didn't understand. Were all humans different? He had always been with his master, ever since he hatched from his egg. He had thought that all humans were like his master, but now he knew that that was wrong. 

Maybe some humans were nice, like the one who had helped him.

Silvermist wanted to know if that was true.

He had to find a Pokemon that knew the answer.

That's all for now, but there's more to come.


	2. Caught

Author's notes: Yeah, Gary was the trainer who helped Silvermist in the first chapter. I haven't decided whether Gary will appear in this story again or not, but we'll see what happens.

Silvermist sat under the tree, alone.

_Alone_.

He had never been alone before in his life. His master, who had left forever only a moment ago, had always been with him, giving him orders, providing some food, and of course, beating him.

His entire life had been ruled by his master, ever since he hatched from his egg. He had never met his mother, but his master had told him that she had been a powerful Flareon, but he did not know her Pokemon name. Silvermist didn't know her Pokemon name either. When he had tried to ask his master's other Pokemon about his mother, they always had suddenly become strangely quiet. Silvermist never found out why, but he did have a feeling that it had to do with why his mother disappeared before he had met her. The only thing he had managed to get out of them was what his mother had wanted to call him, Silvermist.

Silvermist's master had wanted to train him to be just as powerful as his mother, and then even more. His master had always talked to him about how he would become his best Pokemon, and how strong and good he would be. Silvermist had believed every word he said. His master's words had made him feel special, and important. Silvermist had believed that his master loved him very much, and he didn't want to let him down. He had to make his master look good. 

Since he was weak, being a newly hatched Eevee, his master had always made him fight other weak Pokemon. He had always won at first, until one day, his first birthday, when he battled a Staryu. He had tried his best that day, but he still had lost. He had thought that his master wouldn't mind, but he was wrong. His master had been very angry with him. He had beaten Silvermist. The poor Eevee couldn't figure out why his master was so angry with him that he was hurting him, but what his master had said next made him understand.

"You stupid Pokemon! I put so much effort into training you to become strong, but you lost to a dumb little Staryu! I can't believe it! You're such a weak worthless Pokemon!"

Silvermist had realized that day that he had let his master down. He had lost. His master's words had burned themselves into his memory. He was stupid. He was weak. He was worthless. His master had not healed the wounds he had inflicted. He never healed Silvermist, even after battles. He had said that it would make Silvermist stronger, and the Pokemon believed him, since his master was much smarter than him. He always eventually recovered, but it always took a while.

It continued like that for a year. Silvermist fought battles and usually won. But sometimes he had lost. And when he did lose, his master beat him. But he had always believed that someday he would make his master happy. He had wanted to please him so badly. 

Silvermist did actually please his master once. He had been fighting a Dodrio, but he had been losing. But Silvermist had lost a few battles earlier in that week, and he had been determined to win that battle for his master. He had evolved into an Umbreon and won the battle. Silvermist's evolution had pleased his master. His master had been happy with him for a few weeks, until he had lost to a Jolteon. Then his master had started to beat him again. Silvermist had believed that he deserved what he got. After all, he was a weak, worthless, stupid Pokemon. 

But all of what Silvermist had believed in had been challenged ever since he met that nice human with the Umbreon and the Arcanine. That human had helped him even though Silvermist was not his Pokemon. Silvermist had thought that all humans were like his master, but now he knew that was wrong. Silvermist was so confused. He had no idea what to think about humans now. Were all of them like his master, but only a few like that nice human? Or were all of them like that nice trainer, but only a few like his master? Silvermist had no idea, and there was no Pokemon around to ask.

He was alone and scared now, and nobody was there to tell him what to do. Silvermist was used to having someone there to give him orders. He felt so empty. It was like a part of himself was missing. Everything was so cold.

Silvermist curled up in a little ball, shivering and whimpering. It seemed like the emptiness was growing and growing, filling his entire body. Everything started to become darker, and Silvermist found himself spiraling downwards, into the cold, lonely darkness. 

_Hey! Are you alive or what?_

Silvermist groaned and uncurled himself. He felt much better than before he fell asleep. He looked up and knew from the sun's position in the sky that it was around noon. But who was talking to him?

_I guess that answers that question._

Silvermist turned to see a Growlithe staring at him. Then he remembered everything. The beating, the nice trainer, and how his former-master left him. He also remembered that he needed some questions answered. 

_Who are you? _Asked Silvermist.

_My name's Flamedasher. _The Growlithe said.

_I'm Silvermist._

_Why were you sleeping? Most of the other Pokemon are already awake._

_I was,_ Silvermist paused for a moment deciding whether or not to tell the Growlithe the truth, and deciding against lying,_ abandoned by my mast – my former-master._

_Abandoned?_

_Yes, _said Silvermist, _after I lost a battle._

_Well, I don't know much about humans, but I can tell you that life is better without them. _Flamedasher said. 

_Oh. So you don't know much about humans? I was hoping to ask you some things about them._

_Sorry, I can't help you there. But why don't you ask the other Pokemon around here? Maybe they can help you._ Flamedasher said.

_Thankyou. I'll do that._

Silvermist slowly got up and stretched as Flamedasher trotted away. After he had finished stretching, Silvermist looked around to see what kind of Pokemon were in the area. He saw some Pidgey in a tree, some Rattata near some bushes, and a few Weedle climbing on trees. 

After some consideration, Silvermist decided to ask the group of Pidgey. He walked up to the tree they were perched on, and looked up. He opened his mouth to speak, but one of the Pidgey cut him off.

_Hey! You! The Umbreon!_

_Yes? _Silvermist said.

_What's that on your front right paw?_

_Huh? _Silvermist looked down and saw that there was a scar on his paw where his former-master had whipped him. He checked the rest of his body and saw that all of the other wounds that had been inflicted were gone, without leaving a scar. The nice human had used some sort of potion to heal him, but why had it made all but one of his wounds and scars disappear? Silvermist decided that because the wound on his paw had been very bad, probably the worst he had ever received, that the potion was not strong enough to heal it without leaving a scar.

Silvermist looked back up at the Pidgey and said, _It's a scar._

_How'd you get it?_ Another Pidgey asked.

The Umbreon sighed, _Forget it. Now how much do you know about humans?_

_Humans? Not much. But we know where some great apple trees are, if you're hungry. _The first Pidgey said.

_No thanks, I'm not hungry,_ Silvermist answered, _Do you know a Pokemon who knows a lot about humans?_

_Maybe, _Said one of the Pidgey, _Our leader, a Pidgeot called Wingblade, might know a lot about humans, but we never asked him._

Silvermist decided that this Wingblade was worth a try. _Okay. Thankyou, I will ask him, but can you tell me where to find him?_

_Sure. He lives about fifteen miles north of here in a tall, old tree next to a rock that looks like it has Pichu ears._

_Thanks again, _Silvermist said, and set off north through the forest. All Pokemon had an instinctive sense of direction, so Silvermist knew he was heading north.

Silvermist made good progress, only stopping once to eat and drink. After a few hours, he had traveled about five miles, a third of the way to Wingblade's tree.

However, Silvermist's luck changed when he got to a clearing in the forest. There were three humans there, eating lunch. One human was a red-haired girl with a Togepi, another was a boy with spiky hair, and the third was a boy wearing a hat with a Pikachu sitting beside him. 

Silvermist turned around to head back into the forest immediately, hoping that the three humans hadn't spotted him. But his hopes died as he heard one of the trainers yell.

"Look guys! An Umbreon! I'm going to catch it! Go, Pikachu!"

Silvermist knew that he couldn't outrun a Pikachu, so he turned to fight. 

"Pikachu! Use your thunderbolt!"

Pikachu ran towards Silvermist and jumped into the air to attack. Silvermist tensed, ready to dash to the side to avoid getting shocked.

Pikachu released a thunderbolt at Silvermist, and the Umbreon leaped to the side, trying to avoid the attack. 

He failed.

Electricity flowed through his body and he cried out. He hadn't expected the Pikachu to shoot multiple beams of electricity from his body at once. Usually, Pikachu only used one beam of electricity, but obviously this Pikachu was more creative than others. 

Silvermist collapsed to the ground, and found he couldn't move. The thunderbolt hadn't only hurt him, it had paralyzed him as well. 

"Ultraball go!" the human who had ordered the Pikachu to attack yelled.

Silvermist felt the Ultraball hit him. He felt his body disappear as he was pulled into the ball. Silvermist saw red, then black. He fought to get out of the ball, trying hard to will the ball to open and release him. His struggle was futile. He heard the human who had thrown the ball yell out in victory.

Silvermist had lost his fight to get out of the Ultraball.

He had been caught.


End file.
